Forever
by Ro Nordmann
Summary: Master is at my back, breathing on my neck and I shiver from the contact.  He takes my earlobe with his teeth and yanks softy before letting go.  Breathing deeply, he murmurs in my ear: "I want you."


**Forever**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Heather Bella

**-:-**

Standing in front of the mirror, I was inspecting that everything was as it should be.

The triangle of golden curls between my legs was neatly trimmed, legs waxed, hair flowing down my back just as he likes it. Okie-dokie, it's time. I slip on my sheer robe and get the stiletto black heels on. Deep breath. I'm ready for you, Master.

Leaving the hallway bathroom, I mentally prepare myself for what's to come, or should I say "cum", many times over.

My Master is waiting in that dark room, just like every night. This is the arrangement. I'm his executive assistant by day, attending to every minute detail for him. Then when the night comes, I'm his for the taking.

I open the door, and as usual there's no lights on, I keep walking and stand in front of the king size platform bed. I close my eyes trying to sense where is he standing, and for a moment I just wonder if I should tell him how I feel about him.

I love him.

It's not just physical pleasure I want anymore. I want the whole package, the wedding, the house, the fighting, the make-up sex, the children - his children.

Oh my. They would be adorable with his dimples and his curly hair, I can see them running through the yard, unruly boys and maybe we'll have a girl too.

Suddenly, I feel his presence behind me, and I'm startled by it.

Shit. That's a big no, Rosalie. You have to be conscious of your surroundings at all times.

He gives the first command in that raspy voice of his: "Get on the middle of the bed, on all fours, Pet". And a shudder passes through me. Fuck.

Are we already gonna start with fucking? From behind? He must be really horny. He takes his time removing the shiny barely there robe from my shoulders, slowly caressing my collarbones, shoulders and lower back. Moans from me, a grunt from him. Sorry Master, but you are killing me. It falls on the floor and I get on that huge bed, on my hands and knees, my ass in the air, for his pleasure.

I wait, and wait, and it's having it's intended effect on my lady parts. When he gets to it, it will be smooth sailing, in and out. Yes. Anticipation is his favourite foreplay technique.

I expect him to kneel behind me and take what's his. I was not prepared for what happened next. Oh... no.

He got between my legs on his back and settled himself to taste my succulent flesh. Holding my gasp in, I felt my Master take his time, smelling his rose, kissing my inner thighs. And now I can't barely keep my knees up, he takes notice and holds my hips in place and takes a lick from bottom to top. Ooohhh... the sneaky bastard wants me to whimper and moan and get a fucking punishment.

No baby, not today. Nibbles on my clit, he knows his oral skills, passing the class with A's all around. Biting my lip, and trying not to come on the spot, I start reminiscing about the first time he took what he wanted.

I was in the copy room looking for some files and materials for the afternoon presentation and something had fallen out of reach on the floor. As I was bending down to get it, I heard a raspy voice say "Fuck it" and the click of the door being locked. I froze in my position, feeling embarrassed. Suddenly, I felt his presence, his cologne was in the air, like he was sending signals that this woman was his.

His hands wrapped around my hips, and he said: "I want you, NOW! Assume position, Pet."

Somehow I reacted as he wanted, my hands were on the only surface space available, leaning down slightly, as my boss took liberties with my body. He spread my legs with one push of his foot. His hands inspected my skirt, it was ruined. I had ripped it earlier and more skin was showing. He pulled up the skirt and proceeded to tear off my panties. After that it was impossible to think, belt off, pants down, no undies, the fucker goes commando and he's well hung too. How did I know? Well I felt that glorious, satiny, salty, long and thick part of him graze along my ass crack, that's why. Few seconds later, it was in and out and in and out and we were moaning, groaning and he was grunting in my ear that from now on I was his for the taking. Thank God that room was soundproof and had no windows.

I feel a pinch and then a slap on my ass cheek. Yep, where the fuck are you, Rose? Your Master is fucking you with his mouth and what are you doing? I moan out loud, it just couldn't be helped, he is sucking and nibbling and I just want to come. "Pet, give it to me, NOW!". And I do, and he seems possessed and just like that he is no longer between my legs. I don't collapse on the bed as I want, waiting for his command.

"Stand up, Pet." He helps me get off the bed on shaky legs. Finally, I stand again facing the bed, but he is not close by. That "Pet" shit has taken it's toll on my psyche. Three years this has been going on, and the fucking "Pet" wants to have a real name, my name. I want him to want me. And yes he wants me, and every night, he has me; in the room, naked, writhing in his bed, on the floor, on his sofa, against the wall, in the shower, in the tub. Is just not enough, I want to own him too.

His breathing is labored and I bet he wants to get off. His glorious appendage must be nearly bursting, pre-cum at the head, straining veins and standing like a proud soldier close to his flat, ribbed stomach. Now I want to get on my knees and eat him like an ice-cream sundae. Maybe that's what's next on the menu.

Master is at my back, breathing on my neck and I shiver from the contact. He takes my earlobe in his teeth and yanks softy before letting go. Breathing deeply, he murmurs in my ear: "I want you."

Okay. He takes another breath and nuzzles my nose and says in a low tone, "Completely".

This takes me by surprise. What does this mean? Completely. Huh? A sob escapes my mouth and his arms are immediately taking hold of my middle and I lean on him. He kisses my temple and repeats "Completely".

Now I'm just a mess. My Master has just said he wants me completely and I just lose it.

"Rosie, I want you forever... what do you want?"

Ah... Let's see Emmett darlin', I want that too, but I seem to have a problem communicating at the moment.

He holds me even closer, hard against his chest. His erection is still holding. Mmmm... yes that needs taken care of, once I can get myself to function again.

Oh, wait... who is Rosie?

D'uh *slap in the head*, it's ME.

"Rosie are you OK?"

I turn around and stare with wet eyes into his blue crystalline, then I nod like an idiot.

"I want to make love to you from this the day until the end of time, my Rosie".

Holy Christmas trees and Thanksgiving dinners.

"Say something my Rosie".

I clear my throat and look at my feet, but who am I kidding? I take a peek at Emmett junior who wants to play with Rosie junior. I shake myself from my stupor and take the plunge and say what has been running through my head these last three years:

"Hey fucker take what you need and make me yours forever".

Emmett just stares for a few seconds and then laughs joyously, head thrown back and tears in his eyes. I scowl at him but he beams down at me and kisses my nose.

Leaning his forehead on my mine, Emmett seems to find composure.

"I fucking love you".

And I'm done. This is it.

"I want to have this with you. You are mine and I'm yours, Rosie".

My brilliant answer: "No more fucking Pet bullshit".

His response, another bout of belly laughing. He looks so carefree and young, he doesn't take his hands off of my lower back, caressing, touching, even now stimulating my senses. I want him, NOW. He responds by slapping both my ass cheeks hard. Looking at me menacingly he growls, and I'm so wet it should be running down my thighs by now.

"Get on the bed, Rosie and remember I'm still your Master."

I stare back and do as I'm told, lying on my back on the bed.

"Spread your legs".

Done.

My Master gets what he wants and groans appreciatively at the sight before him. Slowly he raises his right hand to his cock, sliding it along the smooth straining skin. Oh, fuck me. Nothing is sexier than my Mas... Emmett pleasuring himself, he thrusts into his hand and increases the pressure of his grip. I want to touch myself watching this spectacle, but I resist. My breathing is out of control, panting like I have been running. He stops and steps towards the bed.

Come to me, baby. I have been waiting for you.

He hovers over me, looking at my eyes lovingly and my tears won't seem to stop falling. Who would have thought? Rosalie Hale has a romantic heart; beneath her hard bitch exterior, take no shit from no-one approach.

Peck.

Chaste kiss.

Licks my lower lip.

Licks my upper lip.

Takes his tongue inside my mouth.

Heaven.

He places his hands on either side of my face, ready for the next step and he aligns his body with mine. Just there, yes baby come inside. Make love to me. That's what I say with my eyes, with my touch, without words. Always yours.

He smiles. He knows. My Emmett.

Now it's my time to laugh. He is absolutely glowing and radiating happiness. Abruptly he takes what is his. No other way with my Master. I scream my pleasure.

"Yes, Rosie, say it."

I know what he wants.

Growling between his teeth, "SAY IT".

I scream back, "YOURS".

"AGAIN".

"I love you". This I whisper in his ear.

A lonely tear escapes his right eye and I kiss it.

"Mine, Rosie".

Yes.

"Forever, Emmett".

**-:-**

**A/N:** Companion piece ~ www. fanfiction s/6368721/1/Completely_Mine


End file.
